


Kids

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Boys In Love, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Happy Memories, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: some happy childhood memories





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> this is very late and very short and i'm very sorry. busy day, work, uni bla bla. Tomorrow i will have time to write some of these in advance so i think ou can look Forward to longer parts. As always come and talk to me @cuddlybuck

“Buuuuck, hold still”

“Then stop wiggling so much!”

Steve was sitting on Buck’s shoulders and was trying to put the star ornament on top of their Christmas tree.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold you. You’re heavier than you look!”  
“Just a little bit closer!”

Just as their back and forth wobble started to get dangerously much, Sarah Rogers took the ornament  
from Steve’s hand to put it on the tree with one hand and steadied the boys with her other hand. 

“You have to be more careful, boys, or do you want to destroy the whole Christmas tree?”

“No mom”

“No ma’am”  
“Bucky, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah? Ma’am makes me feel old.”

“You don’t look a day over 29”, Bucky said with the charming grin that could’ve easily belonged to a 22 year old instead of the 12 year old that Bucky was.

“Oh get out of here.”  
The boys didn’t have to be told twice and promptly started running towards Steve’s room, while their laughter could be heard through the entire flat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“And in what year did you say this was?”

“1929. You were 12 and I was eleven.”

“I’m sad that I don’t remember that. It seemed like a very happy time.”

“Hey no Buck listen, it was. It was a very happy time. But you and me right here right now?  
We have a lifetime ahead, probably more, to make a thousand new happy memories together.  
And I will gladly tell you stories about our childhood every single day for how ever long we might live. Okay?”

A smile started to spread out on Bucky’s face.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
